bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons TD5 Mod
Announcement: BloonsTD5 Mod Installer Demo! Over the past week I have been working on creating a custom installer for the mod so that people following the mod can start testing it out a bit. Download links for versions of the mod installer will be below. Note: Only map that will come with the mod so far will be Radioactive Earth BTD 5 Mod Installer Version 1.0: Steam Installer 500mb: (Errors with installer, not installing properly. Will rework it) (Download links coming soon) Bloons TD 5 Custom Mod Development This is the page for the new Bloons TD 5 custom mod It is the first one ever to be made and is still under development I have seen some of the amazing bloons art on here like the M.O.A.B and Z.O.M.G designs And are still looking for permission from users to use their art in our mod Custom Towers implemented so far: Monkey Guardian- Credit to ScourgesCustomPlants for the conception, and Rx2MikeyWIKIA for the artwork of tower. Want your conception featured in the mod? put a comment down below to the link of your conception, please make sure it has an artwork so we can add it into the mod thx :) Custom Special Agents implemented in game: [http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/Kiwi_Ninja Kiwi Ninja]' - Credit to GLaDOSPortal for the conception and artwork' Custom Maps implemented in game: Mount Jaw Breaker - Well It's made of jawbreakers. Thats all. Oilspil - ''' '''Mariana Trench once was a home base for the monkey navy. It was used to store all of their most powerful technology such as submarines and ships. It also contained technological terrors that were in production to aid in the on going war. The bloons eventually found the location of the home base and attacked. Due to the power of a Z.O.M.G it punched a hole in many of the monkey ships causing them to leak out oil and sink to the bottom of the Mariana Trench to a place known as challengers deep which was 36000ft deep. The area was then evacuated as the oilspil spread across the surrounding area. Fun fact: The actual map Challengers Deep was inspired by the Mariana Trench since it is the deepest trench in the whole ocean. The very bottom of the trench is known as "Challengers Deep" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mariana_Trench Radioactive Earth - Set in an alternate universe to the scorched earth map in btd 5 which has been devastated after a war against the Z.O.M.G's and Technological Terrors. Radiation leaked from their suits after each one was taken down one by one as the never ending onslaught of Z.O.M.G's kept coming at them. The radiation over the course of 1000 years after the war ended seeped into the Earth's core making the planet radioactive. - Credit to myself Sunset Avenue ' '- Credit to myself :) The Grinder - Spinoff of workshop map, set in an alternate universe Crop Circles - Takes place after the downfall of E.N.T.I.T.Y Bloontonium Lab - Act 2 - E.N.T.I.T.Y - The second map for the E.N.T.I.T.Y showdown '- Credit to Meta07 for the map design and E.N.T.I.T.Y conception' Category:Mods Category:Skills Category:Challenges Category:Game Modes Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Games Category:Difficulties